User blog:Swg66/Owain Glyndŵr vs Yue Fei
Owain Glyndŵr, Welsh rebel and national hero, the last native born "Prince of Wales" vs. Yue Fei, brilliant military tactcian who fought against the Jin Dynasty. Glyndŵr comes to the fight bearing Fei fights back with Note: The mid range weapons I intend to used from horseback. However the Qiang spear can be used both on horse back and on foot. Edges Long Range:Even. The Welsh Longbow is more powerful but not overly so, the Manchu bow is similar to the Mongol bow, it's more compact and therefore less cumbersome. Mid Range:Qiang Spear. While on Horseback the Lance would be more devastating do to it's weight combined with the speed of the horse, it's not pratical for use on foot, the more versatile Qiang spear get;s the edge. Short Range: Edge Long sword. The Long sword is arguably the most versatile sword ever made, the Dao is a powerful cutting weapon but Owain's armor would protect him from it. Speacial: Hand cannon. Both are early black powder weapons and both are relatively prone to malfuntions. However the Handcannon malfunction simply means it's not firing, a Gernade malfunction will take the users hand and possibly life. Battle Up The battle opens up with Owian sitting at his camp, cooking something for dinner. On the hill above Yue Fei rides on his horse and see's Glyndŵr at his camp. Taking out his bow he aims and fires a shot and Owain. As he reaches for his dinner Owian it startled when a arrow hits right in front of his hand ans stumbles back. Looking up he sees Yue Fei knotting another arrow and manages to put his shield up in time to block a Fei's dead on shot. Grabbing his own bow Glyndŵr fires his own shot at Yue Fei glancing off his helmet. Seeing he's lost the element of surprise, Fei takes his spear and rides down the side of the hill to attack. Seeing his opponent on the move Owian gets on his own horse and takes up his lance and rides to meet Yue Fei. As the two opponents come into view of each other. Yue Fei shouts as he orders his horse to charge, Glyndŵr raises is lance shouting "Harlech!" as he charges as well. As they two pass each other Owain's lance grazes Fei's armor, catching it and taking his off his horse. Hitting the ground, Fei quickly gets back on his feet picks up his spear and Owain circles around to make another pass. Just as Glyndŵr get near, Fei thrust's with the spear, not hitting Glyndŵr but tripping his horse, throwing Owain violently to the ground. As Owain get back up, Fei rushes with his spear to try and finish off the Welsh man. As he strike however, Owain hit's it away with his shield. Fei continues to assault Owain with quick and elaborate spear techniques, however can penetrate Owains defenses or armor. When trying to stab at Owain's feet, Owain steps on the spear head, and breaks the shaft of the spear with his shield. Looking shocked at this Fei looks up just in time to be slammed by Glyndŵr's shield. Seeing he can't get through his opponents armor, he runs off to try something else. Glyndŵr goes after his,but his heavier armor makes him fall behind. Yue Fei is back at his own camp and retrieves his grenade and head back to the fight. Owain, having stopped at his own camp after losing sight of his opponent and picks up his hand cannon and lights the firing fuse on his camp fire. Looking up he see's Fei coming into view. He lines up the shot and fires at Fei, hitting him the the should, taking a piece out of his armor and knocking him off balance. Not deterred Fei lights his grenade and throws it at Glyndŵr, Seeing coming in Owain puts his shield up. The grenades primitive fuse causes it to detonate earlier than intended but is still close enough to ring Owains bell and severally damage his shield. Seeing his opponent being knocked off balance Fei draws his Dao and charges Owain, determined to finish the fight. Owain seeing Fei charging, takes out his long sword and deflects Fei's attack. The two start dueling, Fei on the offensive striking quickly and with wide swings trying to fit Owain in the only place he apparently doesn't have armor, his head. With another swing down, to try in strike Owian on his head his sword is caught in the cross guard of Owain long sword. Twisting his wrist, Owian throws Fei's arms away and trikes him on the head with the pommel of his sword. Stunned and dazed Fei stumbles back and falls to his knees. Owain steps forth and thrusts with his sword threw the scales of Fei's armor and into Fei's chest. Fei coughs up blood and fall and fall to the ground. Glyndŵr looking down at his fallen opponent raising sword in front of his face in a salute to his fallen, worthy opponent, then he raises his sword shouting "Cambria ne'er can yield!". Category:Blog posts